


Fluffie Tittie Cuddles

by killerkitty15



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality Spectrum, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Dress Up, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Except there will be angst too, Fluff, For Shits and Giggles, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Pampering, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Sex Positive, Sex Work, Slow Burn, Titty Fluff, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), but only referenced, fuck gender norms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: Angel Dust's voluptuous figure (particularly the fluff on his chest that looked like a pair of tits) attracts all sorts of attention. Positive and negative.But who knew that they would lead to true love?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Princess Charlie Needs Some Pampering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress this enough: this is not really supposed to be a work of art or anything. It's just a mix of stupidity and some really terrible shit. 
> 
> Future Triggering Content may or may not contain:  
> Drug use as a coping mechanism  
> Drug addiction  
> Sex Work (Due to the contract Valentino has on Angel Dust's soul he can't give or retract consent, which is VERY BAD. In this story, it will be made clear that Angel would enjoy being a porn star if he could say yes or no)  
> Murder  
> Physical and emotional abuse (not between main pairing)   
> Cannibalism
> 
> The end game is ultimately Angel Dust x Alastor but will feature other pairs (the sex may be extremely dubcon but I will adjust the tags and leave warnings before these chapters). The angst is mainly because I can't help but acknowledge the horrible shit Angel would have to go through daily. I will do my best to treat such a delicate subject matter with the utmost respect. 
> 
> Also note that you can skip these chapters and I'll leave a brief summary at the end of the chapter so you get the gist of what just went down. 
> 
> Thirdly, Alastor is canonically asexual and I'll be doing my best to read some articles/blogs/etc in order to educate myself so I'm not disrespectful of the character or of anyone who identifies as asexual. 
> 
> That being said: enjoy the mix of stupidity and horror that this fic will surely become

Things had been peaceful at the Hazbin Hotel, all things considered. So peaceful, that Alastor found himself able to sit at the bar, side by side with the porn star Angel Dust in calming, relative, silence. The Radio Demon was reading _The Daily Pentagram_ while Angel half heartedly ate a plate of eggs as he scrolled through his cellular device, both of them with mugs of coffee in their hands. Even though the other demon’s brand of hedonism wasn’t his cup of tea, Alastor found himself quite satisfied that someone dolled up just as much as he did for breakfast. Not that Alastor wouldn’t mind a more… _“relaxed”_ meal, but if he was to be seen by anyone then it wouldn’t be dressed in _pajamas_ and a _robe._ Angel seemed to have the same mindset, as it was rare for Angel Dust to enter the common area without his makeup or his… _“costume”_ of the day. Even his outfit that particular morning was modest for Angel: a hot pink, mini, sweater dress with long sleeves and a square neckline that was low enough to push up his chest fur into an illusion of cleavage, matching leg warmers and his black boots. His make up was painstakingly impeccable and the lacquer of his nail polish reflected the lobby’s overhead lights. 

If he was dressed so reserve—again, for Angel Dust— then that must mean that Valentino wouldn’t be needing him at the studio that day. Which was really for the best, Alastor thought. His sensitive nose was able to pick up all the body fluids Valentino refused to let Angel wash off at the studio, only allowing for a brisk wipe down, and Alastor was particularly offended every time the porn star walked through those doors, tired and bruised; the hotel was under his protection and that meant its inhabitants were as default, so he considered this a slap in the face from the other Overlord. 

The peace and calm of Hell’s late morning was disrupted by the patter of shoes down the stairs; his shadows shrunk back from the high energy scrambling and Alastor was able to see, in his mind’s eye, who was making all the commotion. Not that he truly needed to know. It was pretty obvious. 

“Cazzo…! There goes my mornin’...” the spider grumbled and the Radio Demon silently shared that sentiment. 

“Alastor! Angel! Hi!” Charlie shouted in greeting, the giant smile on her face wobbling at the corners. 

_Interesting._ “Ah, good morning Charlotte! So busy first thing in the morning?” 

She laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck, “Still busy from last night, actually. I had too much work and research and I just… forgot to go to bed?” 

Angel Dust raised his eyebrow, putting his phone face down on the bar top. “What ya researchin’, Cha-Cha?” 

“Oh! I’ve been researching different therapy techniques for mood and impulse control, art and music therapy, yoga, animal therapy, and things to help you go clean, Angel! Detoxing can be tough and I want to make it better for you!” 

Alastor watched the spider demon press his lips together in a fake smile, crossing his arms self consciously. _Interesting…_ “Now, Charlie, ya don’t gotta skip out on ya beauty sleep or cuddles with ya gal for lil’ old me!”

“I never thought I’d say this, but Angel Dust is right, Charlotte,” Alastor interrupted, earning surprised looks from both demons, “You are the captain of the ship, my dear! Without sleep you might send us straight for an iceberg!” 

She laughed awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable and tightly wound. It was hilarious! “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean… well, I just want everything to be perfect. I know being here isn’t easy for you, Angel, and I want to put in maximum effort into making sure you don’t regret it.” 

Visibly, the arachnid tensed only for his face to soften after a long, deep sigh. “Aight, if ya meant to guilt trip me, it worked.” 

“Oh, no, Angel, I didn’t—!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it: not a mean bone in ya body,” he said, pushing up his chest fluff with one set of hands as the other pair tugged down the square collar of his dress, “Either way ya just qualified for an Angel Dust Special™️ so feel honored.” 

“Unholy mother of Satan, do I want to know what that is?” Alastor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He may be developing a migraine. 

“Relax, Smiles, it ain’t sexual. Which is why not many people know about it,” Angel huffed, avoiding eye contact as he crossed his arms beneath his ample bosom. The Radio Demon thought he saw a shy, self conscious blush spread over the others face but that could’ve been his imagination, “I only do it for the few nice gents and dames I got, aight? I don’t offer it to just anybody. So, what ya say, Cha-Cha? You gonna trust me or what?” 

“I trust you, Angel!” the princess exclaimed, her eyes twinkling as she practically vibrated with excitement, “What do we do?” 

Silently, Angel Dust unzipped his boots and neatly put them near the bar before sashaying with less of his usual… “erotic pizzazz” to the chaise lounge. He leaned his back against one arm, throwing one of legs onto the couch while the other stayed on the floor. 

“That is not a very lady like position, Angel.” 

“First off: I ain’t a lady. Second: dial back the asexual panic, I’m wearing booty shorts unda this thing. I learned my lesson after the first time ya accidentally got an up skirt shot,” Angel said, flipping the bird, “I don’t wanna give an old man a heart attack.” 

There were a lot of words Alastor didn’t understand in that exclamation —notably: asexual, booty shorts, and “up skirt shot” though he understood what the prostitute was referring to— and he’d have to ask Nifty to explain these things to him later on. For the moment, Alastor relaxed back into his bar stool, curious as to how the scene was going to play itself out. “Old man? I’m in my thirties.” 

“Maybe when ya _died_ ya were but it’s been eighty years since the thirties, Al,” he pouted, huffing as he got himself comfortable again, “Ok, princess. Come ‘ere.”

Charlie pranced up to Angel Dust, shaking with happiness, and her smile only got brighter and wider as Angel picked her up and positioned her on top of him. He positioned her so that she was straddling his torso before guiding her face to the generous amount of chest he exposed for her. “A-Are you sure this is alright, Angel?” she asked, suddenly sounding nervous, “I know you said that it’s sensitive so I don’t want to—.” 

“As long as ya don’t start yankin’ I’ll be aight, doll,” Angel said and, no, Alastor did not imagine the embarrassment in his voice this time, “Go ahead, put ya head an’ ya face down” —as soon as her head made contact with his fur, she let out a pleased sound like a small animal sniffing around until they found their mother— “yeah, there ya go. Good girl, Cha-Cha. Now imma pet ya head and ya hair, ok?” She nodded groggily. “Aight, now ya just close your eyes” —her eyes were already drifting as the porn star began to gently run his fingers through her hair— “an’ ya forget about everythin’ that’s not you an’ me an’ right now. Ya work so hard, Charlie, ya so good tah me so lemme be good tah ya.” The princess sighed contentedly and Alastor watched in amazement as she sunk into his embrace and melted into the praise, the acknowledgement of her hard work. “If anyone can redeem me, it’s gonna be you. So take a deep breath” —eagerly she followed the command— “an’ just float with me. I gotcha.” 

“...How are you feeling, Charlie, dear?” Alastor asked with a curious eyebrow raised. She had such a peaceful expression, it was an odd thing to see from a creature of Hell. 

“S’soft…” she mumbled, nuzzling further into Angel’s chest fluff, “Like a cloud…” 

“I don’t actually have breasts ya know,” the porn star said, scratching his cheek with a free hand, “It’s just fur that’s a lot softer than the rest’a me. An’ a lot thicker. So it puffs out.” 

“Ah. I see… and this has nothing to do with your desire to go out tonight with that explosive friend of yours?”

The corners of his mouth tilted up slightly, sly and playful in a way that wasn’t the pornagraphic camp he usually put forth. “Why can’t it be both, Smiles?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hack so I've been "researching" clothes for Angel Dust (it's mainly window shopping for clothes I could never wear because I have shit self esteem and an equally shitty body image) 
> 
> But here's Angel's dress: https://www.fashionnova.com/products/hello-cutie-sweater-mini-dress-pink


	2. Nifty’s Really Good at Gin Rummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nifty’s really, really good at gin rummy. Like. Scary good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings! This is just a fun chapter.

“...What is going on here?” Alastor found himself saying that quite a bit lately. He was not amused. 

“Oh, hi, Alastor!” Nifty greeted with an enthusiastic little wave before she turned her attention back to Angel Dust and the curlers in his hair, “I’m sorry I can’t talk right now! I’m doing very important business!” 

“Are you now?”

“Yup! Miss Angel lost a bet and I’m collecting!” 

Alastor couldn’t catch his genuine laugh fast enough, a snort finishing off the outburst rather indignantly. He couldn’t help it, though. What sort of fool would make a bet with Nifty? “I believe there is a story here,” he said, manifesting a chair from the shadows and looking at the spider expectedly, “Since our dear Nifty is otherwise preoccupied, I’m afraid the responsibility falls on you, my effeminate fellow.” 

With a huff, the white spider crossed both sets of arms over the pink gingham set he was decked out in. “We played Gin Rummy.”

At this, Alastor broke out into helpless laughter again, adding a laugh track at the last moment to cover up any unsightly noises. He wiped a tear from his eye, chuckling a bit as he imagined that absolutely  _ bloodbath  _ that would have occurred and the shocked expression Angel would’ve wore as he realized that he had sorely underestimated their little cyclops. “Oh, what a fool!” 

“He was really, really bad, Alastor! I won all ten rounds!” Nifty exclaimed, adding insult to injury as she finished spraying some hair spray onto the curlers, “I tried to get him to play Egyptian Rat Screw after but you’re the only one who ever wants to-- oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I totally forgot! Stay right here, Miss Angel, I have to go get something!” At this, the little cyclops went sprinting from the room to find whatever it was she had forgotten.

“...What was the bet?” the Radio Demon asked after sitting in silence for a few moments. He didn’t know why but just watching Angel watching himself in the full length mirror made the silence heavy and uncomfortable. 

The spider’s head snapped towards him and he smiled sheepishly, though it didn’t meet his eyes. “Nifty wanted some photos for a project she’s workin’ on,” he said, slowly unfolding his arms, “So we’re doin’ a ‘Grimm Fairytale’ theme.” 

“Hmm,” Alastor hummed noncommittally, watching as the other demon shifted his weight and stretched out his back until it popped. The movement caused a centimeter of white lace to stick out from the top of the skirt and the Radio Demon realized, with a blush that covered the entirety of his face, that it was the top of whatever undergarment Angel was wearing. “This is another instance of me being completely baffled by someone else’s indulgence. What is… _this?”_ He motioned to Angel’s outfit with one hand, cluing him into what he meant by _‘this’._

“I think I’m supposed to be red ridin’ hood? But--.”

“I’m back, I’m back! I got what I was missing!” Nifty shouted, returning with a giant bundle of red fabric and dragging behind a reluctant pig. 

“What are you doin’ with my son?!” Angel exclaimed, clearly alarmed as he darted to Fat Nugget’s side, swooping him up with an exaggerated coo,  _ “Oh, mio povero porcellino! Va tutto bene, mamma è qui. _ It’s his nap time!” 

“Someone has to be the wolf!” the cyclops snapped, rolling her eyes with an irritated huff that was just as exaggerated. Out of the bundle of red fabric, she pulled out a basket with a bunch of fake food stuffed inside and the actual fabric itself was a red cloak. “Are you ready to take out your curlers, Miss Angel?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do what you gotta do, girl.”

“Ok-- oh, wait!” Nifty exclaimed again as Angel sat back down. She darted to his front before plunging her hands into his cleavage.

_ “Nifty!” _ Angel and Alastor both exclaimed, although Angel tacked on, “Give a guy a heads up first!” 

“This is part of the bet!” she insisted, although to say Alastor was skeptical was putting it mildly. “I’m sorry, Miss Angel. Are my hands cold?”

With a resigned sigh, the spider demon shook his head, “Nah. Just be careful, remember?” 

“Yes, of course!” Nifty insisted, beginning to painstakingly puff up and rearrange his chest fluff, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you, Miss Angel! Or your pretty chest! It’s really so soft, you know, but it’s not really my thing. Alastor, do you want to feel it? It’s super soft, pinky promise!” 

Again, Alastor felt his entire face turn bright red but, this time, he saw that Angel’s face turned a little red as well. “Ah, Nifty, Al doesn’t like that sorta stuff!” the spider demon said nervously, tilting his head obediently as the little demon began to take out his curlers. “S-Sorry, Al! I didn’t… I mean, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or nothin’! I didn’t tell her to say that, I swear!”

“O-Oh, that is… rather kind of you, thank you, but I did not think you did,” he replied, uncharacteristically bashful and adding on extra filters over his voice to compensate, “Since descending to Hell, Nifty has said whatever is on her mind regardless of how it might sound.” 

“I always wanted to say whatever I wanted when I was alive!” she piped up, removing the last curler with a flourish, “I think we were alive around the same time, Miss Angel, so you know how it was back then! I wasn’t able to do or say what I wanted because I was a girl and then I met Alastor and we made a deal and it made life a lot more fun! There was some downsides because Alastor was a demon, you know, and he was doing demon stuff but it wasn’t so bad, I don’t think. But I think that got translated over when I died, because now I just say whatever which is sometimes a good thing and sometimes not because there are so many demons who can eat me with a single bite!” She paused, taking a deep breath as she continued brushing out the tight curls so they’d look softer and more natural. “I mean, I can eat an entire demon three times my size if I really put my mind to it but it’s so inconvenient and messy!” 

“Oh, were you alive in the early twentieth century?” Alastor cut in before Nifty could continue and temporarily pass out from not breathing regularly enough. 

“I died in 1947,” he admitted, petting his hell-pig’s back with gentle caresses that the pig leaned in to, “and I was in my thirties about then. So yeah.”

“Good thing you died when you did. You just missed having to live through the advent of  _ television.” _

Angel scoffed out a giggle, his smile meeting his eyes despite how he tensed at the subject of his life as a human and subsequent death. The Radio Demon felt quite proud of himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Angel's outfit this chapter: https://www.dollskill.com/gingham-underbust-lace-trim-crop-top-and-mini-skirt-pink.html
> 
> Next Chapter is going to feature Val, so this is where the trigger warnings and tags will come in. I was going to write that chapter and post it as chapter 2 but I figured I'd put some fun stuff in before we get to the sad part.


End file.
